Le Paradis est Blanc !
by AoiQueen
Summary: Quand tu t'appelles Hika Shinju, que tu suis un "ange" qui enfaite se rapproche plus d'un démon pour aller au Paradis qui enfaite se rapproche plus d'un hôpital, que tu subis des expériences louches, quand tu te transformes en hybride, que t'as un ange-yankee-panthère-shtroumpf qui te colle aux fesses, que tu te fais défoncée par un gamin alors que t'es sensée être ultra badass...


Hey hey hey !

Ma toute première fanfic sur ce site =3= Aussi postée sur o/

Je remercie Ywëna pour Clair Obscur, King Pumpkim pour Banzai ! Et Roussette pour Pumkin et Hatching (vive les citrouilles), qui m'ont toutes (tous ?) donné envie d'écrire une fanfiction sur ce merveilleux manga ! Et aussi pour le concept des mi arrancar mi shinigami... Que je n'ai pas du tout plagié x)

Bref bref, bonne lecture !

PS : C'est trèèès court, pour pas que je me force à écrire, sinon c'est moche D :

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 _Bon, bah, en route vers le Paradis hein !_

\- Hé ! Maman, je suis là ! Arrête de pleurer, je vais bien ! À voir ton visage, on dirait que je suis étalée au sol, baignant dans mon sang et mes organes ! Je t'assure, la voiture m'a percuté mais je vais bien ! MAMAN ARRÊTE DE M'IGNORER BORDEL !

Cinq bonnes minutes que je hurlais sur ma mère, qui faisais la sourde oreille. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?! Sûrement l'émotion... D'autres gens me regardent, horrifiés. Ils cachent le visage de leurs enfants, font mine de traverser en détournant les yeux. Je suis devenue un monstre, c'est ça ? Je regarde ma main, tout à fait normale. Alors qu'est ce que j'ai ? Hum...

Revenons en arrière ! J'étais à côté de ma mère, les yeux rivés sur mon portable. Nous allions au cinéma, pour une fois que je sortais ! Enfin, bref. Absorbée par mon téléphone, je n'ai pas vu le garçon qui courrait dans ma direction et qui m'est rentré dedans... Oui, rentré dedans ! J'ai failli tomber ! N'empêche, il était super beau... C'est sûrement pour ça que je n'ai pas remarqué sa main, qui m'a arraché discrètement mon précieux portable, alors que je le fixais dans le blanc de l'oeil. Quand je m'en suis rendue compte, cet... Cet imbécile était à quelques pas ! Alors, j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout, et je lui ai couru après. Il a traversé le passage piéton en courant, alors qu'une voiture arrivait à toute allure. Je l'ai suivi, et paf !

Et voilà comment j'en suis arrivée à... à... Bah je sais pas enfaite. Je me rends compte que ce qu'ils regardent, ce n'est pas moi. C'est mon corps ensanglanté gisant sur la route. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux... D'OÙ JE SUIS MORTE ?! Je me suis dédoublée peut être ?! Oui, c'est sûrement ça, j'ai créé un clone pour me protéger de l'attaque, évidemment... Sauf que je ne PEUX pas créer de clones. Et c'est tout bonnement impossible de le faire comme ça en claquant des doigts, même dans Stars Wars ils y arrivent pas ! À moins que Naruto...  
Bref je m'égare. Je vais donc faire un résumé, comme toujours. Oui, les résumés, c'est très utile.

Problématique :  
Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?!

Résumé de la situation :  
Je m'appelle Hika Shinju, j'ai dix sept ans, et je vais au cinéma avec ma mère. Un co... imbécile de chauffard me percute, en me tuant au passage. Je suis sortie de mon corps, et tout le monde me, enfin le regarde comme une bête de foire. Visiblement, ils ne me voient pas. (Et là, mon prénom prend tout son sens) (NDA : Hika = Hikaemena = Discrète)

Bilan :  
Je suis morte, et je suis actuellement un fantôme.

Nouvelle problématique :  
J'fais comment pour rejoindre le Paradis ?

Faut un billet ? Non parce que attendre ici que l'ambulance arrive, devant ma mère la morve au nez et les yeux rouges, et mon corps sans vie, c'est pas très fun comme activité. Et bah, si je me promène un peu, je tomberai peut être sur un ange chargé de me guider au Paradis ? Et bien allons y, je n'ai rien à perdre ! Enfin en théorie.  
J'enjambe mon corps -croyez moi, ça fait bizarre-, et me fraye un chemin entre la foule. J'entends au loin l'ambulance arriver ! Un peu plus et ils laissaient mon cadavre en décomposition. Je connais par coeur chaque ruelles, alors au moins, je ne risque pas de me perdre. Par contre, où vais-je aller ? Après une petite réflexion, j'en conclus que le Parc est la meilleure solution. Oui bah juste parce que j'aime bien cet endroit.  
J'emprunte donc un raccourci : une petite rue déserte. Sauf que, tout le monde sait que les petites rues désertes ne sont pas sûres... D'ailleurs, je vois un yankee aux cheveux bleus, un sal air sur le visage. De toute façon, il ne peut pas me voir. Encore une fois, en théorie. Car il me fixe comme si j'allais m'échapper, et s'approche de moi. Ce n'est pas un yankee... C'EST UN ANGE ! Oui, Gabriel vient me récupérer et me guider au Paradis !

— Eh toi, bouge plus ! M'ordonne-t-il.

Bon, apparemment, c'est pas un ange très poli. Et puis, il n'a pas d'ailes et d'auréole ! Juste une partie de masque en forme de mâchoire, sur son visage à gauche.

— Vuiii, tu m'emmènes au Paradis Gabriel ? Lui demandé-je, aux anges. (Nda : c'était nul ce jeu de mot, je vous l'accorde)

— Bon gamine ça fait deux heures que j'traîne ici à la recherche d'une âme ! Vu ta chaîne, t'as l'air d'être arrivé récemment, donc ça d'vrait plaire à Aizen-sama ! Me répondit-il en ajoutant tout bas : Il arrêtera de m'faire chier.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il m'attrape la main. Il a une sacrée poigne lui ! Au même moment, je regarde ma poitrine et y découvre une chaîne, comme il venait de le dire. Il m'entraîne dans un étrange portail en me tirant le bras, et je me laisse faire. Moi ? Naïve ? Nooooon ! J'aurai pu retenir la leçon, avec l'autre qui m'a volé mon portable, mais... Mais yolo ! (même si techniquement je suis morte)

 _Bon, bah, en route vers le Paradis hein !_

* * *

Reviews ? :3 Je réponds à tout !


End file.
